I Belong to You, You Belong to me
by mtb289
Summary: Kate's head was filled with the events of the past year, her life had been twisted, turned up side down, nearly shattered. Nothing was as it was one year ago. She searched for answers...Hope you enjoy a look back..everything will be fine...Happy New Year...One Shot, Complete


_**Happy New Year, friends and readers...Just a little one shot tidbit to ring in the new year...Lets hope the rest of the year is as satifying for our TV couple...A slight bit of M for a special group of friends...**_

_**The title of the story comes from a catchy little tune from a folk-pop group called the Lumineers, the song is titled Ho Hey...very cool and seemed to fit...Enjoy and happy New Year...**_

_**XXOO, Melody**_

Christmas Eve had turned into a special night for the couple, something she long ago believed impossible. Since her mothers murder, she had dedicated every Christmas Eve and Christmas Day to keeping a watch on the community, allowing her police colleagues to enjoy the holidays with their families, that was her holiday tradition.

Kate and Castle were in a committed relationship, yet she continued to believe in her traditions and she was in a quandary as to how to let him know, he would be so disappointed. Christmas brought out his total child, he was adorable. She had never seen anyone so excited about Christmas as he was.

When she told him she was working on Christmas Eve, her heart broke, he was so disappointed, yet he understood, that was even harder for her to bear. When he left the precinct wishing her a Merry Christmas with a sad smile on his face as the elevator doors closed, her heart snapped. She had to fix this and after a multitude of promises and favors called in, she arrived at Castle's front door, poised to knock when the door opened.

He was on his way out the door, they met and instantly fell into each others arms. Both stuttering, shaking, their hearts pounding. Martha came to the door and yanked them inside.

"Come on you two, let's eat." The couple clinging to each other, laughing, staring at each other. The meal progressed, Kate ate some, but mostly sat with her fingers rubbing Rick's forearm. He had taken her to a place she had dreamed of and afterwards in bed, they promised to make their own traditions next year. Their life together was getting richer, but always complicated.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The year was rapidly coming to an end, Kate stood in the shower, letting the warm water run off her head. Her head was filled with the events of the past year, her life had been twisted, turned up side down, nearly shattered. Nothing was as it was one year ago. Last year at this time, she was anxious, stretched to a breaking point, certain she had lost her partner for good, both his work with her, but more importantly lost his love, actually thrown it away due to her stubborn drive to solve her mother's murder.

She had been a fool, she had convinced herself she had to have her life together, her emotional health intact before opening up to Castle, before she confessed she loved him, she had been so wrong.

A slow, satisfied smile appeared on her face. Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms snaking around her waist.

"Whatcha thinking?" Rick had joined her in the shower, his hands stroking her sides, capturing her breasts, nuzzling her neck, not the least bit interested in washing up, his mind on other ideas.

Kate pulled away, her mind too occupied for morning sex, though it was tempting. She turned, kissed him lightly on the lips and murmured, "later, baby. I have an early meeting."

Rick was clearly disappointed and proceeded to wash his partner, trying to stay focused, not easy since Kate was exceptionally alluring naked and wet. His focus began to wane when Kate twisted his ear and said, "I'm serious, not now."

"Okay, your loss, you know. Cause I'm good." He announced, so proud of himself.

"And so humble." Kate exited the shower before Rick could pull her into his arms, she wanted nothing more then to fall all over him, ravish him, but her head was jumbled, she was distracted needing to make sense of her feelings.

She paused, looking back at the shower, a satisfied smile appearing, followed by a frown. She really should talk to Rick about was going through her head, but wanted to work through it by herself first. She decided to dress quickly and exit before Rick joined her. She stuck her head into the bathroom, he was shaving, dancing to music, this sight brought a warm feeling in her chest, he was wonderful and she was madly in love with him.

Kate needed to get her feelings straightened out, her head back in the game. She padded up behind him, her hand resting on his shoulder, kissing his back, she whispered, "Gotta run, talk to you later okay?"

"Sure, you okay?" Ricks eyes narrowed, he sensed something was up, but decided to wait. He had found Kate would open to him in her own time.

"Hey, I need a proper kiss." He puckered his lips, his cheeks covered in shaving cream, she grabbed his face and kissed his nose.

"I don't need shaving cream on my makeup." Rick turned back to the mirror, scrutinized Kate, something wasn't right, he'd give the boys a call once she departed.

Kate's head was cluttered with memories of the past year and she forgot to stop for coffee, God, why hadn't she talked to Rick? He was so good at helping her work through problems, solving crimes, they were a perfect partnership.

By the time the elevator door to the precinct opened, her mood was foul, she didn't want to be here, she was shaking inside, her stomach churning, her head aching and her brows furrowed. She stood staring at a blank murder board, no murder on the books currently.

Her mind wandered as she reviewed the past year. Her shooting at Montgomery's funeral had nearly been her demise, had Castle not implored her to stay with him, his voice telling her he loved her, his words sincere, his eyes pleading with her, she knew with every part of her she would have given up, but those words and the look in his eyes had given her the strength, the will to live.

When she became conscious, she pushed him away, unaware of the many hours he had sat by her bedside, caring for her, keeping her safe. Only months later did she learn the truth, leaving her embarrassed by her selfish behavior.

She had loved him from the first day she had seen him, he was such a child, but brought joy to her difficult job. After her injury, her insecurities kept her away, her fear of strapping him with a broken woman was more than she could handle. She spent months in rehab, both physically and emotionally. She had passed the psych evaluation to return to work, with some restrictions. It was a personal decision to continue to see Dr. Burke. She had longed to heal, so she could go to Castle without emotional baggage, whole, ready to commit.

Little did she realize they would work cases that only intensified her problems, the case of the sniper, nearly put her over the edge, she experienced a severe case of PTSD, causing her to lose prospective, she drank herself into a stupor to forget, cut her arm during one of her benders, had horrible sleep deprivation and spun out of control. Castle had figured out what she was going through, asked Javier intervene to help her through it and stayed close by for additional support.

They had spent the rest of the year in limbo, their work together blossomed, but she couldn't move forward, he was such a puppy dog, so loving, bringing her coffee daily, he was smart, funny, everything she wanted in a man, yet she hesitated, what if he only said he loved her because he thought she was dying.

She ran her fingers through her hair, pressed her hands to her eyes and audibly groaned. What a year this had been, she had remained stubborn, unwilling to express her feelings toward Castle, she still hadn't said I love you to this remarkable man.

They spent much of the year lying to one another. She failed to tell Castle she remembered what he said after she was shot. He had kept information about her mother's murder a secret. Both of the secrets were meant to protect the other, but went horribly wrong, nearly destroying their partnership.

The final fight in her apartment was brutal, all secrets were thrown out in the open, Castle begged her to to walk away from trying to solve the murder and she responded by refusing, forcing him to walk out of her life.

She shuddered as she remembered the encounter with Cole Maddox, how she hung from the roof, sure she would die, saved by a miracle. She went to Castle, soaked to the skin, certain she wanted him, only him and what followed was the most intense romantic night of passion either had ever experienced.

Realizing how close she had come to losing everything chilled her to her bones, her body began to shake. Why she was having such a difficult time coming to grips with what happened last year?

She was still unsure if she was ready to talk this through with Castle, her feelings left her unsettled, afraid of the future.

"Hey, Ryan, Espo, I'm leaving for a while." Her voice strained, close to tears, she should be relieved, comforted, but she was confused.

Kate wandered the city and when she looked up found she was at the swing set, her hands in front of her face, this was serendipity.

She walked over to her swing, sat in it, ran her arms through the chain, grasping each side, staring down at her boots, desperately wanting to regain control of her emotions.

Taking deep breaths, her mind relieving the painful memories, the ones she wanted to shove aside, longing to focus on where she was now, with Castle, the love of her life.

Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face, her throat tight, she ducked her head. Without warning, a hot cup of coffee was under her nose, forcing her to open her eyes and look at her company.

"Castle, how did you find me?" Her hands still clutching the swing set chain, she looked down embarrassed by her behavior, her secrecy.

"You left without your coffee. I thought you might need some." Rick took her right hand off the chain and wrapped it around the cup. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"That's my girl. I love that smile." Rick was kneeling in front of her, he raised up and lightly kissed her forehead.

"You ready to talk yet?"

"I'm trying to sort out what's swimming in my head...I...this last year...My God... So much has happened... You have been amazing." Her eyes glazed over, her lip between her teeth

"No, Kate, you're the one who has been extraordinary. You spent most of the year recovering, either physically or emotionally, keeping secrets is dangerous, I think we've proven that. Without question, you are still a frustrating, maddening, challenging woman, but I'm okay with that."

"Rick, why am I like this? I feel out of balance." Kate sighed, reluctant to look at him.

"It's the end of the year, it's natural to look back, but it's more important to look forward."

Rick had taken the swing next to hers, set down and pulled himself closer to her.

"Coffee's good, thanks." Kate leaned her head over to meet his. She felt calmer, just being close to him, she inhaled his scent, perfect.

He tugged her arm, until she was on her feet and they began walking, she now believed she could talk to him, without reservation. Rick let her lead the conversation as they walked in the park, his hand on her lower back, each time she stopped, he rubbed the small of her back, never releasing his touch.

She seemed more together, the longer she talked about what was running through her head, her terror as Maddox had tossed her off the building, her loss of control over her mothers case and finally she stopped, turned to him, her hands on his chest.

"Rick, are you sure about us...about me. I'm not easy...I'm..." Her words ending as his mouth pressed into hers. Rick backed away and spoke to Kate, his words honest.

"For a smart woman, you're sure slow. I worked on getting you into my bed for over four years. I've shown you my most charming, captivating side. Hell, we've fought, solved cases together, I am your coffee slave, you help me understand my own daughter, but more importantly you make me want to be a better man." Rick's forehead coming to rest on hers.

"I'm more sure about you and I being together then anything in my life. I can't imagine my life without you."

They continued to stroll, Rick now had his arm engulfing her waist, he was her rock, her strength, she was at peace, finally.

Tomorrow was News Years Eve, they had decided against making resolutions. Their lives were where they were and any swearing of change was beyond their control.

"Lets go home." Castle whispered in her ear and she responded by pulling him towards the loft.

The elevator door closed and Rick had his face buried in her neck, moving her hair aside so he could get to her most sensitive part. Kate moaned and melted into him.

"That kills me."

"I know that." He chuckled and continued his assault. By the time the elevator reached their floor, her legs were wobbly and she held firmly onto his coat to stay upright. He backed her out of the elevator, his hands firmly on her sides driving her into the doorway.

"My favorite door." He muttered, fumbling to open the door without releasing his hold on her. Once inside, he expertly removed her coat, guided her to the entry stool, deftly relieving her of her boots, caressing her calves, dropping his head to kiss the arches of her feet.

"God, Castle." Kate was weakening by the moment, he wrenched her to her feet, growled in her ear as he opened her blouse, their mouths found each other, fighting for supremacy, their tongues in a frenzy, both people groaning with pleasure as their taste drove more moans.

Castle dropped his head to her chest, remembering how she came to him last year, his mouth licking, flicking her scar, her knees going completely watery.

"I can't stand up." Her voice desperate, needing his support.

He smiled down at her and laughed. "Just where I want you, my dear."

He picked her up effortlessly as she collapsed into him.

"I plan on you begging me to stop." Rick stated, she needed all of her strength to nip his ear.

"Not happening, Rickey." Her lips at his ear, her scent intoxicating.

"We'll see." They stumbled to the bedroom, ripping off each others clothing as they proceeded. He tossed her on the bed and immediately fell on her, his hands grabbing hers, capturing them above her head and he assaulted her sides, her breasts, flicking her nipples, watching them become aroused, taunt, her body shivering and squirming under him.

Rick released her hands, began moving down her abdomen, his tongue warm, soft, searching. Kate's hands went to his hair, stroking his face, her fingertips clutching at him as he sunk his head lower, entering her zone, he opened her folds, licked his way to her opening, she was already wet from desire.

They both moaned, she lifted her hips to meet him, her voice stuttering, crying in pleasure, his fingers entered her, curved up and she released the first of several screams as she came around him, tightening over his fingers, her shaking intensified, he smiled, removed his fingers and replaced them with his erect penis, entering gently allowing her to adapt to his girth before he began to push further into her.

Kate grabbed his buttocks, her nails digging into him, her head flung back, her back arched as she rose to meet him. Their thrusts became synchronized as their passion built, he cried out as he emptied into her, still wanting her to beg him to stop, he returned to her sex, briskly stroking her as she came again, he attacked again while she was still vulnerable and again taking her over the top.

Kate felt as if she would totally explode, her head dizzy, swimming. She finally gave in and begged him to stop.

"Rick, stop, please, please." Her voice raw, weak and totally spent.

"So, that means I win, right?" He said smugly, eyeing his partner, gloating.

Kate flicked his nose, stared up at him and responded. "Don't gloat. It's so unbecoming." Feigning disgust.

"Come on, Kate, I won." Rick whined, what a boy, she thought.

"Fine, you win. This time." Her brow arched, challenging, finally smiling and bumping his forehead.

As they recovered, sweaty, their bodies still trembling from the excursion, their pounding hearts beginning to calm, their bodies draped comfortably over each other, arms and legs intertwined, Ricks fingers softly running over Kate's side.

Rick broke the silence. "I belong to you, you belong to me. Don't ever forget that."

"Never." Kate responded as her eyes fluttered closed. Let the new year begin, she was ready, Castle was by her side, together they could face anything.

_**Sooooo, did you enjoy this little story? let me know**_


End file.
